Ownership
by Salnar
Summary: Kayo could never go against Umi, and Umi was as thoughtless as ever. [Captain Grace x Funny Trick]


**Japanese fanfic. Translated by me.**

 **Original author (Pixiv: 4435391): バームクーヘン**

 **Original title (Pixiv: 7729109): Ownership**

* * *

"Kayo, I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?"

That was way too sudden, Nemura Kayo could not understand what Shibahara Umi just said.

She did notice Umi had been pondering over something since this morning. And now after school, it suddenly came out. Thanks goodness that there was no one around. How would Umi have intended to handle this if somebody had heard what she just said?

"..."

As her lagging brain caught up on the meaning of Umi's words, Kayo's face grew paler and paler.

Who with whom? The only people here were Kayo and Umi. Surely she couldn't mean the two of them?

"W- Why?"

"Yesterday I went on a rampage out of habit, wrecking some dude up. He got on my nerves so I already beat him into a pulp, but I still didn't like something he said."

Why did that mess have to spill over to me? Kayo cursed whoever that guy was.

It's all because of him saying unnecessary things, that Kayo's chastity was now in danger. Even a mere kiss with Umi is a must-not. Every time in the future, if someone asks Kayo who her first kiss was, this incident would definitely haunt her for life. She would rather answer it's a pity she hadn't done it yet, than this.

Anyway, Kayo needed to think of a way to get out of this crisis. Changing the topic... is impossible for sure. She should probably point Umi towards someone else other than her.

"Look, I'm not worthy. Shouldn't you choose someone more suitable, Umi-chan?"

"For example?"

"Erm... someone strong."

"Someone strong, huh."

Umi let out a soft sigh and stared at Kayo.

Kayo regretted saying that, since it reminded herself of the karate teacher who was her first love. That's Kayo's idea of a strong person, but to Umi, that phrase only refers to people whom she wants to crush at some point. And even if Umi bought Kayo's idea, it's not like they could find anyone suitable.

"Well anyway, recently that popular idol... Umm, what the name..."

"I don't really like those types. They look like weak opponents."

Why on Earth would you think about fighting when talking about idols? Normal people would think about song battles at most.

"Um...that's...so..."

"..."

While Kayo was desperately struggling for words, Umi's face kept steadily coming closer and closer.

Did she figure out that Kayo hate it? That fact should have been obvious from the beginning.

Then, unexpectedly, her shoulders were grasped and pushed down on the desk by Umi. Looking up at Umi from below, her face was both beautiful and ominous.

"Ah..."

As a matter of course, her arm strength cannot match Umi's.

In other words, if Umi exerted her physical strength like this, there's no way for Kayo to resist. Being aware of that only made Kayo unable to stop the tremble that took over her body.

"What, you hate this that much?"

"I-Isn't that natural?"

Kayo's agitation was starting to make Umi somewhat frustrated.

Umi herself knew this is not something girls do to each other. However, there's no harm, so she couldn't understand why Kayo would hate it this much. Umi did not like being rejected by her best buddy. And she's not doing anything bad, so Kayo should just shut up and be obedient.

"Nn."

"...!"

Putting more force into gripping Kayo's shoulders, Umi quickly pushed their lips together the moment Kayo's body went still.

Both aversion and a wondrous fever wrapped around Kayo's entire body. It felt like a foreign object called Umi was flowing inside of her, eating away any discomfort.

Umi was always so rough and crude and unreasonable, so it was surprising to find out how soft her lips were. It made Kayo feel like she didn't know her.

When the both-too-long-and-too-short kiss was over, the moment Umi got off of her body, Kayo immediately got up and awkwardly ran away from that place. Her heart was beating like mad, but she forced her feverish body to keep running.

Seeing Kayo like that, Umi ran her tongue over her own lips and made an unreadable face. After it was over, there was nothing left to say. If she had to give a comment, she guessed it felt good.

However, she probably should refrain from making a strange face when doing this stuff with Kayo. Thoughtful buddies have gotta watch out for their comrade's health.


End file.
